My BestWorst Dream Ever
by sweetiex3
Summary: Erica's cousin, Allison, is coming to visit her in PLaya Linda. She thinks she has the worst life ever, but will it all change when she meets Bradin? Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Life's Not Perfect

**A/N: **Hey people, I've written some fanfics before but this is my first Summerland fanfic. I really hate how they canceled the show, but yeah I'm over it. Oh and one more thing, Bradin is so freakishly hot. Lol ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland, sadly. Lol but I do own Allison.

* * *

ALLISON'S POV

I foster mom woke me up early today, since my plane was leaving in three hours. I got a phone call from my cousin, Erica about a week ago. She lives in California and thought it'd be great if I came and visited her, since I haven't seen her in ages. I was sooooo excited. My new foster parents were strict about me going places, and this time, they finally gave in. It was so early in the morning and I was super tired, but thinking about my trip to California urged me to wake up and get ready even faster.

I brushed my teeth and finished packing. I ran downstairs, grabbed a quick bagel, and rushed into the car, where my foster father was. I sat in the back of the car, staring out the window, looking off into the New Jersey atmosphere. As I thought more about my hometown, I realized my life wasn't so perfect. As a matter of fact, my life _really_ sucked. My parents died about a year ago in a car accident. I was devastated. But soon I learned to get over it and move on. That's what my parents would've wanted me to do. Since I'm an orphan, I was forced to move in with a foster family. My foster parents were ok, but they were a little strict. They could never replace my real parents though, but hey, they were better than nothing.

"Allison! Are you getting out or what!" My foster father yelled out from outside the car. He was standing outside already carrying my luggage, while I was sitting in the car, looking like an idiot staring out the window.

"Oh! Sorry dad!" I said as I climbed out of the car. We walked into the airport.

After checking in, my dad went over a FEW reminders.

"Right when you land, be sure to call us. OH and also, I wrote my cell phone number on a piece of paper and stuck it in your luggage when you were still sleeping. Also, you better not talk to ANY strangers when you get there. Stick with your cousin Erica the all the time. Be good to her family and listen to them. If anything goes wrong, we're coming right away to get you and take you home. Oh and I almost forgot-″

"DAD!" I interrupted. "I know. We went over it yesterday."

"Hey, don't you interrupt me again." He said. He checked his watch. "Well, your plane's leaving soon so I'll leave you here. I already talked to the flight attendant and she'll be taking care of you throughout the whole flight. Please behave and be safe." With that, he walked away and soon disappeared.

I plopped down on the nearest chair. I was so excited about going on a vacation. I haven't been on a vacation since my parents were alive.

"Flight 361 now boarding!" The loudspeakers boomed as everyone got up and started heading towards the plane. The flight attendant led me inside the plane and placed me in one of the seats.

"Now sit here and be a good little girl and I'll go fetch you some snacks okay?" The flight attendant lady said. Ugh, I hate it when people talk to me that way, it's not like I'm four anymore! As a matter of fact, I'm 17!

The plane was soon lifting off and I felt a nervous feeling crawl up inside of me. The next time I would be on the ground, would be in California. The next person I would see is my cousin. I felt so excited, yet so nervous. I just wish this vacation will turn out great like I hope for it to be.

**A/N: **Sorry, the chapter was kinda short. I know this chapter sorta just focused on the new character. But I PROMISE the next chapter will have the characters from the show in it. Please review! Like I usually do to my other stories, I'll reply to them!


	2. Nice Meeting You

**Ang5632 & JustTheGirl07 – **Thanks!

* * *

**Allison's POV**

The speakers of the plane blasted, waking me up from sleeping peacefully. An announcement came from the pilot.

"We will be landing in beautiful Playa Linda in approximately 15 minutes. Please stay seated and buckle up. Flight attendants, prepare for landing."

As I quickly shook myself up, rubbing my eyes, I stared out the window in awe. The place was beautiful, it was so sunny and everything looked almost opposite what it looked like back in New Jersey. As we were getting nearer and nearer to the ground, I was getting more nervous. The wheels of the plane finally met the earth, making its way to the gate. After it stopped and we were free to move, I grabbed my bag and walked cautiously off the plane.

After gathering all my luggage, I made my way to the front of the airport. The bright coastal sun caused me to squint as I looked around for Erika.

"ALLISON!" I heard a voice yell. I looked around, searching for whoever called my name.

"Allison!" The voice said again. I found my cousin, making her way towards me.

"ERIKA!" I squealed as we gave each other a huge hug. Wow, she really different from the last time I saw her. In a good way.

"I can't believe you came!" Erika said smiling like crazy. "Come on! I have so much to show you!"

She took my hand and walked fast ahead of me, with me trailing behind. She practically dragged me and my luggage with her.

As we were driving down the California coast, I stared out the window and gaped. I saw a lot of people on the beach in their bikinis and other revealing clothes. They all literally looked like the characters from freakin' Laguna Beach! I looked like a total dork compared to them, with my faded jeans, tennis shoes, and jacket over my white tank. It reminded me of when I was at school. All the popular girls would dress the same way the people here did. I didn't have a lot of friends. Golly, what a great life _I_ have!

"I'm so glad you came!" Erika smiled. She seemed just as excited as she was on the phone last week. "There are so many people I want you to meet!"

We slowly came to a stop as Erika parked her car in front of a house. The house looked so pretty on the outside; it looked sorta looked like a secluded beach house. What I've always wanted to live in.

I slowly stepped out of the car and followed Erika slowly as we walked to the front door.

"Oh come on!" Erika nudged me forward. "There's nothing to be nervous about! Everyone here's really nice. You'll love them!"

She rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a tall brunette appeared opening the door.

"Erika you're back!" the woman said to my cousin. She turned to me.

"And you must be Allison!" She said. "My name's Ava. It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said, taking her hand and shaking it. "You have a very nice home." I said, trying to be polite.

"Well, thank you!" Ava said. She moved out of the way so that me and Erika could come in.

"Meet the rest of the gang!" Ava said to me. She faced the direction of where the stairs were and starting calling everyone.

"Nikki! Derrick! Bradin!" She called. I assumed those were the names of her children.

Two figures made their way down the stairs.

Ava turned to me. "This is my niece, Nikki." She said smiling, gesturing at the girl with short brown hair.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you!" She said with a smug smile. She looked really friendly.

"You too!" I said, smiling back at her.

"And this is my nephew, Derrick." Ava said, gesturing at the short boy.

"Hi." He said, giving me a quick wave. Then he jolted for the stairs and ran back up. Sigh...boys.

"Where's Bradin?" Ava asked Nikki.

"He's on the phone. Again." She groaned.

At that minute, another person made his way down the stairs. I assumed it was this "Bradin" person.

"Hey." The tall blonde boy said. Wow, this guy was gorgeous.

"Ahem. This is Bradin. My nephew." Ava finished.

"You're Erika's cousin right?" He asked. I think I just died and went to heaven. This guy was HOT!

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling. "It's nice meeting you."

"You too." He replied.

I think Erika noticed us staring at each other, for what seemed like forever. So she broke the silence.

"OKAY! So, you ready to unpack?" She asked.

I realized what I was doing and snapped back into reality.

"Yeah!" I replied. Embarrassed, I quickly followed her out to her car to get my luggage. I looked back and saw Bradin, still staring at me. It can't be that he liked me; I was so different from all the girls here. So I turned my head forward and continued out of the house.

**Bradin's POV**

I just got off the phone from breaking up with my girlfriend, Megan. **(A/N: I made Megan up)** I just didn't like the things that went on between us. But whoa, was that just Erika's cousin I just met? Wow, Erika's genes must've passed on to her cause' she was gorgeous. She looked a lot different from the girls around here. Everyone here just looked the same, fake and plastic-like. But that girl, she was different. I've got to know more about her.

**Everyone's POV**

Allison lugged in her luggage into the guest room. **(A/N: I made that up that Ava had a guestroom in her house. Does she? And does Erika live in her house also? SORRY! I just started watching the show before they canceled it. Could someone fill me in please? Thanks! Back to the story…)**

She started unpacking, when she noticed Bradin's room was right across the hall. **(A/N: Made that up too. Sorry.) **Curiousness swarmed all over her as she slowly walked out of the room. Shepeeked outside to make sure that no one would notice her as she slowly tiptoed into his room. Allison made sure he wasn't in there as she walked in, looking at all the pleasures his room had to offer. She figured he was a surfer from all the surfing company stickers and posters plastered on all the sides of his wall. She spotted a pair of boxers on the ground and picked it up slowly. She looked around making sure that no one would see her as she joyfully sniffed his boxers pleasurably.

"So how do they smell?" A voice said. Allison's face turned brick red as she dropped the boxers and whirled around, finding Bradin leaning against his doorway.

"I am SO sorry. I'm leaving now." She said as she marched quickly out of his room, avoiding eye contact with him. Allison was humiliated.

"Wait, hold on." He said, holding out his hand, blocking her from leaving his room.

"Stay." He ordered, as he walked inside. Allison obeyed.

"You like music?" He randomly asked.

"Um, sure." Allison replied.

Bradin pulled out his Black Eyed Peas CD and slipped it into his stereo. The song "My Humps" started playing.

Allison started laughing.

"What!" Bradin said, smiling. "A guy has to listen to his 'my humps' song once in a while too!" he said sitting down on his bed.

"Haha I guess that's true!" Allison smiled. This guy was cute AND he had a great sense of humor.

Allison started laughing more as Bradin started singing along to the song.

"What are you doing?" Allison said laughing at him.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? Skydiving? He replied. "Come on! Sing with me!"

"Well, I'm not that great of a singer." Allison replied.

"And you think I am?" Bradin shot back. "Chicken."

Allison looked up at him and grinned. "What'd you call me?" She asked playfully.

"Chicken! You're a chicken cause' you can't even sing 'my humps'" Bradin said.

"Oh yeah?" Allison said. "Well, I CAN sing! And I'll show you I can!"

"Well, then go for it! I've been waiting!" Bradin replied

Allison wanted a challenge. "Under one condition." She said, a grin spreading widely over her face. "You sing the girl part and I sing the guy part!" She exclaimed.

"You're on!" Bradin replied, laughing at the statement.

"…_my lovely lady lumps!" _Bradin sang.

"…_she's got me spinning!_" Allison tuned in.

Bradin sounded so stupid singing a girl's part. But at that moment, Allison had the greatest time of her life. She hasn't been this happy since before the death of her parents.

The two continued singing until a person standing in Bradin's doorway caught the corner of Allison's eye. The same with Bradin.

"WHAT are you guys doing?" Nikki asked, pointing at them and almost dying of laughter at what she just saw.

"What do you want Nikki?" Bradin asked, turning off his stereo.

"I just…hahahaha….came up here to….hahahahah…tell you guys that…dinner's ready! AHAHAHHAHA!" She managed to say. It was hard talking and laughing real hard at the same time.

The three walked down to the dinner table where everyone was. All three of them were still giggling. There was an extra seat next to Erika, so Allison took that seat. Bradin sat across from her and everyone just placed themselves wherever there was an available seat.

Allison saw two new faces.

"That's Johnny." Erika said to Allison, gesturing to the brunette man that sat next to Bradin. The man smiled and, being polite, Allison smiled back. "He's REAL good friends with Ava." Erika winked at Ava, who in return playfully gave her a disgusted look.

"Oh and that's Jay." Erika said, gesturing to the blonde man.

"Hello there!" Jay said. "You must be Erika's cousin! She's told me so much about you!"

"Really?" Allison looked at her cousin and smiled. She turned back to Jay and Johnny. "Well it's nice meeting both of you."

"You too!" They both replied.

"There's another friend of mine I'd like you to meet, Susannah." Ava said. "But right now, she's in New York."

"Well! Now that we've all gotten to know each other! Let's eat!" Derrick said. His stomach was grumbling.

The food was delicious. Allison never felt like part of a family since her parents were alive. It was great being here and she loved every part of it. And even though she just met Bradin, she felt like she had known him all her life.

**A/N: **So? What'd you think of it? Please don't be shy! REVIEW! Flames are accepted if my story is really that bad. I'll need all the help I could get to improve my writing. REVIEW!


	3. Perfect Humiliation

**JustTheGirl07--**Thanks! Lol so far you've been like my only reviewer for the last two chapters! I'm glad your enjoying it!

**Dramagrl--**Thanks:)

* * *

Allison's POV

Riiiiinnnng!

The sound of my cell phone woke me up today. I glanced at the clock, which read 5:47 am. I groaned and answered it, wondering who would call me this early.

"Hello?" I said, yawning.

"Allison. It's dad." The voice said.

"Dad!" I quickly sat up fully awake. "Hi."

"Hi. I just wanted to call to see how things were." He said.

"Oh! Well, things are going great! Erika picked me up from the airport and I met the family. They were great and treated me really nicely." I said, thinking that it'd be what he wanted to hear.

"That's good." He replied. "You sound, tired. Is there something making you tired? Something I should be knowing about?"

Ugh, that was my paranoid dad at it again.

"No!" I yawned again. "It's just that it's only five o' clock over here, and it's probably around eight back there. I've just adjusted to the time over here, that's all." I said.

"Well, alright. I've gotta go, I'm sorry this was such a short conversation. You're mother's calling. Goodbye Allison." My foster father said. Once I heard the click, meaning he probably just hung up, I turned off my cell phone and plopped back down on the bed.

I couldn't fall back asleep so I figured I'd just wake up and start the day.

I got changed and walked out of the room. Bradin's door was open, and curiosity got at me again. I peeked into his room, finding him sleeping on his bed like an angel. God, was he cute. Ah! I'm doing it again!

"_Stupid Allison!_" I thought to myself. "_You'll never get a chance with him!_" I kept reminding myself that over and over.

I shook my head and continued walking down the hall. As I took the few last steps of the stairway, I saw Erika in her pajamas sitting at the breakfast table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Erika!" I said as I made my way towards her.

"Hey!" She smiled at me. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well, my cell phone rang and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep." I told her. "What's your excuse?"

She laughed. "Well, actually I'm supposed to be down at the beach in an hour. I teach these little kids how to surf."

That's so awesome. I've always wanted to surf, but I never had the chance too.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me too?" I asked. "I've always wanted to learn how to surf, but you know how my parents are."

"Sure!" She said excitedly. "Go get ready and I'll take you down to the beach in an hour!" She said.

"Great!" I said. I quickly jolted up the stairs and grabbed my bathing suit and other beach-like necessities.

Erika parked her car and the both of us walked out onto the beach. I stepped out onto the sand with my flip flops on, and it felt good to feel the warm coastal sand in the morning. The beach looked beautiful, since the sunrise was just coming up from out of the clouds. Erika introduced me to her class of little girls. I looked stupid cause' I was like the only teenager trying to learn to surf, and all these little kids were doing so much better than me.

As I was managing to actually stand still on the board, I caught Bradin heading running towards us with a surfboard in hand. I guess he woke up shortly after we left.

Oh God, I couldn't let him see me like this! I couldn't let him see me struggling to even stand straight on a surfboard when all these little girls were already like pros on the waves. So I did what any other person would do, try to act like something I wasn't. I paddled out into the water, and my legs were wiggling crazily as I got up and stood on the surfboard. The wave was coming and I made sure that Bradin was watching while I attempted to make this wave and look good in front of him.

Unfortunately, the total opposite happened. The wave came, and knocked me off right off my board. I was so humiliated. I walked back to the shore sulking.

Erika giggled. "Don't worry! You'll get the hang of it!" She encouraged. An invisible lightbulb seemed to light up over her head.

"Hey Bradin! Why don't you teach Allison how to surf? You guys could get to know each other better."

Oh no, I couldn't humiliate myself more in front of him!

"I'd love to." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back uneasily.

There was an awkward silence as we walked away from Erika and her class, to a more secluded place to surf.

I decided to break the silence. I hated awkward silences.

"So! That was pretty funny what happened yesterday." I said, giggling.

"Yeah! What did you mean by 'oh I'm not that great of a singer'? You were great!" He said.

"Haha, you weren't so bad yourself." I replied.

"Well, I guess I wasn't too horrible. So, you ready to learn how to surf?" He asked, taking my board.

"I guess so..." I replied nervously.

He set my board on the sandy ground and gestured me to stand up on it.

"How am I gonna learn how to surf this way?" I asked.

"Well, you gotta learn how to stand on the board before you could actually start surfing!" he replied.

I got up on the board and stood there.

"Now what?" I asked, standing there stiffly.

"Now lean your body forward a little." He said. He slowly put his arms around my bare waist, pushing my body forward.

I wanted to melt. There were Bradin's heavenly arms, around my waist.

"This'll help you gain speed." He said.

We continued with the lesson until noon.

"You were great out there." He said as he and I were walking from the beach.

"Yeah…right. Smashing my face against the waves like a hundred times. Yeah I was really something huh?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Well, you're improving."

"I guess I was a little better than last time." I said. "You're a great teacher."

We started walking along the beach. It felt so perfect.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Bradin started.

"Well… I live in New Jersey, my parents hate me, and my life pretty much sucks." I said.

"Sucks? How?" Bradin asked, surprisingly interested.

We spotted a rock and slowly climbed on top of it. Sitting there together side by side looking out into the ocean.

"Well, my parents-″

RING! RING!

Bradin's stupid cell phone interrupted me.

"Hold that thought." He said as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Hello? Hey. Where? In 20 minutes? Alright I'll be there." He said. He put away his cell phone and turned back to me.

"Hey, sorry I gotta go meet some guys." He said.

I shrugged. "That's ok. I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." He smiled.

Suddenly, he went real close to me and gave me a really quick peck on the cheek. I blushed.

Oh. My. Gosh. Bradin just…kissed me! Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh!

But I tried real hard to keep my cool. "What was that for?"

"For being a great friend." He smiled. With that, he walked away leaving me alone sitting on the rock by myself.

I stared into the ocean. I loved this vacation! I hated how it was only for a week though. Today was already the second day. I wish this vacation could go on forever.

I continued to daydream until I was startled by my cousin.

"Hey! So you ready to go yet?" She asked. "Ava's making hamburgers for lunch at home."

"Sounds good!" I replied. We walked back to Erika's car and drove back to the house.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know this chapter kinda sucked compared to the other ones…but please still review! Since I'm lacking in reviews, and only got two for this chapter, I won't post up the next one until I get at least 4 reviews! Thanks! Sorry, but I just really want to know how I'm doing. So please, review!


	4. The Sorta Date

**A/N: **Hey! I got tired of waiting for 4 reviews, so I just decided to continue. Please review though! It's not fun taking the time to write stories if no one's going to read them. For those who aren't reviewing, I accept anonymous reviewers! Ok sorry, I'll shut up and stop annoying you guys to review. lol here's the next chapter!

ALLISON'S P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking of Bradin. He was so perfect. He was funny, cute, smart, athletic, caring, all the things I looked for in a guy. All the girls at school probably would die to have him. I wonder what his last name is. I never got the chance to ask him. Bradin…what a great first name though.

Bradin and Allison. Allison and Bradin. Ally and Brae. That's cute. I let out a dreamy sigh.

"Allison? Are you okay?" I heard Nikki ask.

I shook my head and tuned back into the real world. Everyone sitting at the dinner table stared at me while I was holding a chunk of broccoli through my fork, staring off into space.

"Oh, nothing." I blushed. I plopped the broccoli into my mouth, chewing at a rather fast pace, avoiding the steaming glare everyone was giving me.

"I wonder where Bradin is." Ava said, looking at the empty seat next to her.

"He's always late!" Derrick whined.

At that exact moment, we heard creak from the front door, followed by a door slam.

"Sorry I'm late." Bradin said walking towards the dinner table. He sat down and started piling food onto his plate.

After dinner, we all cleaned up and started doing whatever we wanted to. I decided to go take a shower, but I froze when I heard my name being called. I turned around, finding Bradin smiling at me. I wonder what he wanted this time. Well, whatever it was, it was probably real good, if Bradin was part of it.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Come with me." He said. I obeyed, and he led me outside into the backyard.

We walked out to the shore. It was so pretty outside. The palm trees were swaying from side to side, and I felt a cool breeze blowing against my face. The sound of the sea sounded beautiful. (A/N: I know, cheesy huh?). The barking coming from those annoying seagulls stopped and the moon, partly hiding behind the clouds, gave me a peaceful feeling.

"So, what's new?" Bradin asked, breaking the silence. We were along the shoreline, the small waves hitting our feet as we walked.

"Not much." I shrugged. "I mean, I just got here."

"Yeah I guess. So how are Nikki and Derrick? Are they being good to you?"

I laughed. "Nikki showed me her list of the top ten cutest guys at her middle school, and I played some videogames with Derrick." I smiled at the thought. "They're great kids. You're so lucky to have siblings."

"I guess they're alright. They could be a pain in the ass sometimes though." He said.

We climbed up to the rock we sat on earlier.

We continued to talk on and on and on and on for what seemed like hours about our interests, our likes and dislikes.

"You're so lucky to live here." I said sighing dreamily. I started leaning back and lying down on the most uncomfortable rock ever with my long wavy brown hair spread out. But I didn't care about that. All I could think about was Bradin.

I stared straight up at the stars looking down on me.

I felt Bradin start lying down next to me, staring straight for the stars above us.

"Hey Allison?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How do you tell someone you like them?" He asked.

"Well, it depends, who do you like?" I asked.

"Oh…some girl…" He said.

I smiled. "Well, you gotta talk to her a lot, you know, be sure that she trusts you for whatever you do."

"Yeah? What else?"

"You gotta make sure she's always happy, even if she's having the worst day of her life."

"Yeah, I think Igot that done. Anything else?" He asked.

"You gotta tell her she's beautiful, give her compliments, even though she looks like a wreck and knows she does." I replied.

"Oh, well I guess I didn't really complete that part yet…" Bradin said. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Allison, you look really nice today. And I mean it; you don't look like a wreck at all." He smiled.

I giggled. I loved where this was going.

"Ok then, I guess you've completed all three steps." I concluded.

"So now I could tell her I like her?" He asked.

"Yup, you're ready. Go tell whoever it is you like them." I replied.

"I just did." He smiled.

I blushed and smiled back.

"So, do you like anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, this guy…" I replied. "I think he already knows who he is though." I looked at Bradin and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, since we both told whoever it was we liked them, I guess this is kinda like a…date?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's sorta like a 'half-date'." I replied, giggling.

Bradin laughed at what I just said. "Aunt Ava's gonna kill us if we don't start getting back soon."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's go."

We sat up from laying on that stupid rock and started climbing down from it. We walked along the shore again, this time returning back to the house.

"So, you think that girl I like would wanna go on a real date?" Bradin asked.

"I bet she would." I replied.

"Well, then she'll have to meet me by Jay's surf shop around noon tomorrow if she wants the best date she's ever been on." He said.

"Oh, she'll be there." I smiled.

I couldn't believe it; this was the best thing that ever happened to me. This was the best feeling I've ever had in my whole life. The guy of my dreams just asked me out on a date.

I suddenly felt Bradin's warm hands touch mine as we were walking slowly back to the house. It slowly formed into us cupping our palms together. I couldn't breathe. I loved this. Like not just love-love. I loved this times 1923893024893200. I didn't want to go back to my sucky life back at home. I wanted to live this dream forever.

**A/N: **I know, kinda short. But please tell me what you thought of it!


	5. The Return of Sara

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry for not updating a super long time! But wow thanks to all who reviewed and even took the time to read my stories! That really made my day! I'll reply to all reviews at the END of the story! Thanks!

EVERYONE'S POV

Allison got that nervous feeling again. Today would be the day she was going out with who she thought was the _hottest_ guy on the face of the earth!

She checked the clock. It read 10:27 AM.

"_Two more hours!_" she thought. She checked the clock again. It read 10:28. Allison couldn't take it! Why does time have to go by so slow! She checked the clock once again. 10:30.

Allison decided she couldn't just stand there and stare at the clock, expecting it to jump from 10:30 to 12:30. She decided to go get ready in the meantime. I mean, after two hours of getting ready, how could shenot look good?

She got up from her bed and started gathering her beauty supplies. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

_At Jay's Surf Shop_

Bradin couldn't wait for the date either.

After pleasing one of the harshest customers he's ever had to deal with, he leaned against the counter, and began to clear his mind. He was thinking about the date, all the fun they'd have.

Even though he's been on many, thiswas the one he was sure he'd remember the most. All his dates were pretty much the same. A girl would come, the both of them would probably make out for about 2 hours, then she'd dump him. Girls just seemed to come and go just like that. He knew Allison would be different.

"Well, hello Bradin." A voice said from behind Bradin.

Thinking it was just a well known customer, Bradin whirled around to see who it was.

"SARA?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here! I thought your parents sent you to a boarding school!"

"Oh Bradin, you're so cute when you're clueless." She smiled. "Don't you remember? All schools have summer break off! Daddy let me come and visit you over the break."

Bradin hated when Sara was right."But you know we're over each other right?" Bradin said angrily. Comparing her to Allison, he never knew why he dated her in the first place.

"What?" Sara asked, pretending to be oblivious. "I came back so that we could continue where we left off!"

"Sara, I told you." Bradin said. "It's over."

"But Bradin!" Sara fought.

"Look Sara! You lied to me about your parents! I almost had to run away with you to Mexico to live with your 'aunt'. I just can't trust you anymore and your lies." Bradin turned his back to her and started stacking supplies on the shelves.

Sara looked at him and scoffed. She threw her designer purse over her shoulder and marched out of the store.

"I _will_ get him back." She mumbled quietly to herself. "One way or another."

Allison looked at herself in the mirror, proud of what she accomplished on herself. She walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock.

"One more hour." She said to herself.

"One more hour until what?" A familiar voice said.

Allison blushed and turned her head to see who it was. Erika was standing at her doorway.

"Wow, Allison. What are you all dressed up for." Erika asked.

"Well, I sorta have this date." She replied.

Erika smiled. "With who?"

"Bradin." Allison said softly. She knew Erika and Bradin dated before, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Erika just smiled. She knew Bradin had a crush on her a while back. They started dating for a little while, and she just didn't like the way things turned out. Besides, Bradin's been dating a lot of girls between then and now.

"Come on." Erika offered. "I'll help you pick out an outfit!"

"Thank you so much!" Allison smiled. "You're seriously like the greatest cousin ever!"

Erika smiled again and led Allison to her closet.

"Hmmm… let's see our choices." Erika said, speaking like this was some sort of important experiment.

"What about this?" She pulled out a flashy gold tank top.In the other hand, she held a pair of black, sleeky pants. Allison never could figure out why her mother had bought that for her two years ago in the first place.

"Nah." Allison shook her head.

"Well what about this?" Erika pulled out another pair of clothes.

"Nope." Allison replied.

It took Erika a lot of figuring to match up which top matched with which bottom. After a some time, she finally found the perfect outfit.

"What about THIS!" She said, holding up a lacey white mini skirt. In her left hand, she held a turquoise tank top, with a thin, sweater to go over it.

"That's perfect!" Allison squealed. She took clothes from her cousin and went to the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, Allison came out of the bathroom and walked over to Erika.

"So, what do you think?" Allison asked, whirling around so that Erika could see all sides of her.

"You look amazing!" Erika clapped. She checked the clock sitting on Allison's nightstand.

"What time do you have to leave?" She asked.

"12:30." Allison replied. "How much time do we have left?"

"NONE!" She exclaimed. "It's already 12:31! Go! You're late!"

Allison jolted for the stairs and raced out of the house.

As Allison was nearing the surf shop, her heart started pounding uncontrollably. This was her first date ever with a guy. She looked through the glass door, finding Bradin waiting for her at the counter.

Allison took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Bradin heard the door and excitedly looked up and saw Allison standing there at the doorway.

"Allison, you look…" Bradin was so thrown back at what he saw; he couldn't even finish his sentence

"I look, what?" Allison asked nervously.

"Wow." Bradin said back.

Allison blushed. This was awkward. "So are where are we going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, that's up to you. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Allison shrugged. "What's a fun place around here?"

Bradin walked up to Allison and took her hand. "What you're about to find out."

He took her hand and led her out of the store. The couple ran out to the beach and ran along the shore.

Allison laughed when Bradin kept trying to splash her. She fought and splashed back. After both were drenched they decided to stop and move on to their next destination.

"We're soaked!" Allison said, as they were walking from the beach.

"Are you having fun?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah!" Allison replied.

"Then who cares if we're soaked!" He said. He took her by the hand and led her to a nearby arcade.

Both of them walked inside, dripping from head to toe. Bradin wanted to take off his shirt, 'cause the wetness was making him uncomfortable, but after reading the sign at the front of the arcade that said "NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO PLAY" he decided to keep his shirt on.

"I bet I could beat you at Dance Dance Revolution!" Allison said, leading Bradin to the game.

"You think so?" Bradin replied smiling. "We'll see about that."

Both got up on the platform. Allison inserted a dollar and selected the level.

After winning Bradin with a score of 10000 to 3490, Bradin purposed that they'd leave to save his embarrassment. Allison laughed.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" He asked as they were walking out.

"I had a lot of time on my hands back at home." She smiled.

It was getting dark out and Bradin and Allison had no idea where to go next. Since the sunset was just about to start, they decided to go back to that special rock they always sat on and watch the sun set.

Allison looked dreamily at the sun slowly disappearing behind the ocean.

"How could anyone not love this place?" She asked Bradin.

"I liked this place." Bradin said. "But now I love it."

Allison was confused. "Why?"

"Because you're here." he replied softly.

Their eyes locked and they slowly came towards each other. Bradin's lips slowly pressed against Allison's and they soon were in the middle of a full make-out session.

It was official. Bradin and Allison were now boyfriend and girlfriend. To them, the greatest couple ever formed.

Unfortunately, what they don't know, was that Sara has been watching their every move the whole time.

**A/N:** Does it seem like its moving a little too fast? Please review!


	6. Dreams Don't Always Come True

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are seriously the reason I continue to update my stories! Ok, enough of that, here comes the drama.

Allison's POV

I must've been crazy to wake up so early today, but when a lot of things has been on your mind, its hard to sleep. I couldn't believe it, the week was already half over. Boy, does time fly fast past when you're having the time of your life. I couldn't help but think about me and Bradin; as you could probably tell by now, I'm _obsessed_.

He asked me on another date today, I couldn't wait! I had to spend as much time with him as I could before this whole fantasy was over, and I didn't have much time. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:30 am, which meant Bradin had surfing lessons. He promised me last night that he'd take me on another date today. I smiled at the thought, and predicted the great time we'd have.

I got up and went to change, brush my teeth, and did my hair. Everyone was still sound asleep, I guess everyone living on the west coast as a habit of sleeping in.

It was getting close to the time I had to meet Bradin at the beach. I quickly changed and did myself what I thought would be a decent "date" ensemble, slipped on my flip flops and started heading out.

As I walked out, I noticed all the students from the surfing lesson pack up and leave. Surprisingly, Bradin was no where in sight. I walked up to the shore, and stretched my gaze along the coast. Nope. I walked from the beach and made my way to Jay's Surf Shop. Not there either. I got worried, so I started dialing his number on my cell phone. All I got was a voice message.

Just then, I heard someone call out Bradin's name. Probably one of his friends. I walked back to the beach as whoever was shouting Bradin's name got louder and louder. It stopped. I looked around, and decided to try the lifeguard stand. I slowly walked up close to it and turned the corner.

I didn't believe what I saw. I was relieved that I had found Bradin, but I did not believe what he was doing.

There he was, with some kind of Barbie doll. Her glossed-up lips smushed right into his.

"SARA!" Bradin pushed her back after the little three second make out session. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!"

I wanted to hit that little miss blondie SO bad. But I held it in, biting my tongue to stop me from the urge of doing it. Instead, I marched away, tears starting to form around my eyes.

I don't think Bradin saw me there staring at what he just did, because he was still yelling at that girl. But that's okay, he doesn't have to.

"Hey Allison! Wait up!" He called to me, as if nothing bad had happened. Oh crap, he heard my footsteps.

I turned around giving him a death glare, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Allison…" He looked at me with the most sorrowful eyes. "Why are you crying?" He wiped a tear from my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You." I said, my voice cracking. I turned around and kept on walking. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care, this fantasy dream has just turned into the worst nightmare ever.

After a minute or so, Bradin finally figured out why I was upset. He had no ideaI was standing there the whole time.

"Allison! Please!" Bradin started running up to me. "Where are you going!"

"Home." I said again, voice cracking.

I started running from him, turning corners, going up steps, climbing over fences, with tears streaming from my eyes. I finally lost him.

I started slowing down and taking deep breaths.

"I'm going home. This whole vacation was a huge mistake." I thought to myself. I started heading back to the house.

As I was nearing the house, I passed a couple of guys. They looked like they had the whole "bad boy" look, so I walked fast past them, avoiding contact.

"Daaammmnnn." One of those idiots said. "How _you_ doin'!"

This really aggravated me. I went up to him and did what I thought I'd never do in my life. I gave him a huge slap on the face.

Oh my God. What was wrong with me! I turned around, waterfalls of tears started falling out of my eyes, and ran as fast as I could to the house.

I barged through the door, finding the family was at the table eating breakfast.

"Allison!" Erika said to me. "What's wrong!"

"Oh my goodness." Ava said. "Did something happen with Bradin?"

That made me cry even harder. I ignored them and stomped up the stairs to the guest room.

Bradin barged through the door shortly after.

"Where's Allison!" He said, panting for air. "Where is she!"

"She's upstairs in her room." Ava said. "But hold it right there, did you do something to her?" She said, glaring at him.

Bradin also chose to ignore his paranoid aunt and ran up the stairs finding Allison, skipping steps as made his way up.

He found me on my bed, crying as I was talking on the phone to my dad to come get me. Dad sounded REALLY angry. He usually was, and it was usually REAL loud. But I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

"Allison! Wait!" Bradin said.

"Too late Bradin!" I said to him. "I already called my dad; he's coming to get me tomorrow morning!"

"Allison, please try to listen to me." Bradin said soothingly. "I know what you saw, and I understand how you feel."

"No you don't!" I sobbed. "Do you even know me? Do you even know what I have to go through EVERY single day of my life back at home? My parents DIED Bradin! Two years ago. I'm forced to live with these two parents that don't even appreciate me being there. They forced me to switch to a new school, just because my foster father was the new principal of the school. I hated it. There were so many people using drugs, making out, being bullied. I used to sit in the bathroom stall and eat my lunch! I didn't want to face any of them!" Tears streamed down my already tear-stained face.

"I hate it there Bradin." I barely whispered, collapsing on my knees onto the ground. "You have no idea how I feel. I came here, hoping to maybe break away from it all." I started to calm down. "It was weird, the school counselors would make me take these weird examinations, because they knew I lost my parents. They thought I was like'special' or something."

"Allison…" Bradin whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you even like me anyway?" I asked him. "I'm so different, I don't fit in with the people around here."

"That's why I like you." He replied. "Because your different, you complete me. I've never felt this way about anyone here."

He came to me and we closed into a tight hug. It felt so good resting my head against his chest, knowing that someone actually cared for me. I was starting to forgive him more.

"My parents died too." He said softly. "About one and a half years ago, in a flood."

I pulled away from him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for yelling you like that." I said. "I had no idea."

A thought popped into my head.

"So that's why your living with your aunt…" I said.

"Yep." He replied.

I wasn't sure at first, but now I trusted him enough to do this. I slowly reached into my luggage and pulled out a piece of paper. I handed it to him.

"It's from my parents." I said. "I mean, when they were alive. They wrote it to me when I was going through something real bad back at home. I've never showed this to anyone before."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I'm so sorry Ally." My mother pulled me into a tight hug. "But she's gone now." _

_My best friend, the only one who seemed to care for me at school, died from leukemia._

_I sobbed and ran upstairs to my room. I buried my face into my pillow and sobbed my eyes out. Just then, I heard a knock on my door, but I chose to ignore it. _

_A slip of paper came sliding through the crack of the door. I got up, picked it up and read it._

_It said:_

_Allison, since we can't come in, we hope this will make you feel better. Just know that Michelle is in heaven now, and she'll always be looking over you. Just keep thinking to yourself. Things will always get better. Just know that even though your having the worst day of your life, things will turn up. Keep that cute smile you always have inside of you, have a positive attitude, and you know you can move on. You could make it._

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"The sad part is, my parents died shortly after they gave me that." I said to Bradin as he was reading.

He looked at me, and I could see he really cared. Tears starting swelling up in his eyes. But he tried so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry Allison." He said, pulling me into another hug. "Please don't go."

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Come on." He said taking my hand. "I wanna go somewhere."

As we were walking out of my room, he turned and looked back at me and my tear-stained self. I looked like a wreck.

"Hey, Allison… you look beautiful." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh…somewhere. You know." We both started cheering up.

There it was, that rock we always sat on. I don't know why we ever chose a stupid ol' rock as the "place" to be at. But I guess it sort of pieced itself into the picture.

We both sat on top of it, looking out into the ocean. The sunset was just about to begin. Everything seemed to depressing, since it was the last day I was here.

"Hey Allison." Bradin said, still staring off into the water. "How do you tell someone you love them?"

I smiled, also still staring off into the water. "Tell them how you feel about them. Make sure you care for them, and they care for you back. Make sure they trust you and you could trust them."

"I already completed those, and I can't wait to tell her any longer." He said. "I love her."

I thought of bad thoughts of who he could've _possibly _loved, according to what happened earlier.

"Who?" I asked.

"You." He replied, confident.

I stared deep into his green eyes.

"I love him too." I said barely audible.

We slowly came together, touching our lips and soon we were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

I guess everything does turn up, just like my parents said they would.

**A/N: **REVIEW!


	7. Perfectly Unperfect

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Thanks! Replies will be posted in the next chapter.

Allison's POV

"Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow morning?" Erika asked me at the dinner table that night.

"Yeah, I have some…stuff to do back home." I replied, making up an excuse. "But, I'm gonna miss all of you guys so much, and I'll never forget my visit here. As you all already know by now, I haven't really felt like being part of a family for a long time."

Bradin sat there across from me silent the whole time. He looked down at his food, sliding his pasta noodles back and forth across the plate. He finally looked up.

"I, gotta go somewhere." He said softly. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Aunt Ava was already used to Bradin having plans after dinner.

"Be back before ten!" She warned him.

"Yeah right he'll be back before ten!" Derrick giggled. He knew his brother.

After dinner, we all started cleaning up. As I was storing my plate into the dishwasher, I started worrying about Bradin.

"I'm gonna…go take a walk." I said to Erika. She nodded as if she knew where I was going and gave me a reassuring smile that she'd inform Ava of my whereabouts.

I walked outside to the beach, finding Bradin sitting on the sand looking out into the ocean. I don't know why Erika warned me of him before. She told me that he was the type who'd use girls for the wrong reasons, and that he'd rush into things. And that he wasn't the type of person you'd expect to have a long term relationship with.

I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"I can't believe you're still leaving tomorrow." He said, still looking out at the water.

"I'm sorry Bradin. I was going to call my dad and tell him he didn't have to come anymore, but he probably already bought the airplane tickets."

I leaned onto his shoulder.

"I love you Bradin, I don't want to go back. I can't do anything abut that now." I said.

"I love you too." He said, a tear starting to slide down his cheek. I could tell he tried hard not to cry. He quickly wiped off the tear with the sleeve of his shirt.

I let out a sigh. "At least your life won't be all that bad, it'll just be the same great life you had before I came. I have to go back. Back to those parents, back to the school, back to the nightmare."

"Oh come on Allison. You could change that." Bradin said. He narrowed his eyes on me. "You're going to talk to your dad tomorrow when he comes, and tell him how you feel. And if you don't I'll make sure you do."

I greatly disagreed with Erika at this point. Bradin was the total opposite of what she described him as.

"Thanks." I smiled.

It was getting late out and the time was getting nearer to the ten o' clock curfew.

_Early the next day…_

"Allison! Wake up!" I heard someone shaking me up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and focused my gaze on the person.

"Dad!" I said, shooting up from bedin disbelief. "Is it time to leave already?"

"Of course!" He replied. "Are you ready to leave? I already packed your things in the car!"

"I…I…"

"You what! Come on, out with it! We're going to miss the plane!" My dad said impatiently.

"I…I don't want to go." I said.

"YOU WHAT!" He said angrily. "ALLISON! I did not just travel all the way across the country for you to not come home! So stop speaking nonsense and get in the car!"

I was terrified. I followed him out of my room, when I saw Bradin standing at his doorway, staring at me, giving me the signal to talk to my dad.

I whispered to him, "Didn't you just see the way he reacted!"

He whispered back, "Allison, I know you could do it. I don't want you to go back home unhappy."

I sighed. I walked up to my dad, who started making his way down the stairs, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dad?" I asked him nervously.

He turned around. "Whatever it is, make it fast." He replied sternly.

I was petrified, but I knew what I had to do.

"Dad….this is hard for me to say, but I really don't want to go home. I don't think you know what it feels like to lose your loved ones that you've had for the longest time. Then forced immediately to say goodbye to them, never seeing them again, and being expected to move in with a new family. You forced me to leave my old school and my old friends and move to a new school, expecting me to be just fine and dandy with the change. I've been holding in so many feelings for the last two years, and I'm sorry, but I had to let it out."

I saw a side of my foster father that I'd never seen before. It was like an instant change of heart.

"Allison." He said softly. "I do know what it feels like. I've never told you this, but I lost my parents too. My mother was an alcoholic and was arrested for selling drugs. She didn't care for me much, so I turned to my dad. Things got worse, because he died; he was a soldier fighting in World War II. I'll never forget him. I was,also, forced to move in with a foster family. I guess I got all my sternness from my foster father, and I'm so sorry for putting it out on you." He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I realized who my foster father really was. I've always thought of him as something he wasn't. I looked back at Bradin, who in return gave me a warm smile that seemed to say 'I told you so.'

"I'm sorry Allison, but I have to take you home. Go say goodbye to everyone and meet me in the car." My dad said. He made his way out the door and into the car.

I looked back and started walking towards Bradin. He opened his arms for a hug.

"Bye Bradin." I whispered.

"I love you Allison." He said. "Come back as soon as you can."

We finally pulled apart, and that was the last I saw of him for a long time…

_One Year Later…_

I walked out of the plane, once again, breathing in the nice Playa Linda air I always loved. I shifted bag on my shoulder and set out of the airport looking for Bradin.

As I was walking out, I looked all around for him. Suddenly I felt someone walking up behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Hey Allison." The voice said.

I turned around and there was Bradin, looking right at me.

"Bradin!" I hugged him. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

We kissed. Then he grabbed my hand and led me somewhere.

"Let's go." He said, holding my bags in one hand and holding my hand in the other. "I wanna go somewhere." He said.

And I knew exactly where that place was.

_A Happily Ever After…_

_(Nobody's POV)_

As you probably know by now, Allison came back to Playa Linda after leaving them for a year. Her parents figured out what she was going through, and now they seemed to care more for her. Now that Allison has graduated high school at 18 years old, she was legally an adult.

Her foster parents let her move to Playa Linda for good, making sure that she'd still keep in touch with them. Both Allison and Bradin now got accepted and now attend Playa Linda University (A/N: I made that up.)

The guest room she once stayed in before is now her permanent room. Things were turning up for her, just like her real parents said it would. She knew her parents were watching her from up above and making sure she'd be okay.

To others, Allison's life may be horrible. But to her, it was perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend, her foster parents actually cared for her, her parents are watching her from above, and she's now living in the place she's always dreamt of living in. So I guess you could say, Allison's like was _Perfectly Unperfect_.

THE END

**A/N: **I know it was kinda sappy at the beginning of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I'll reply to all reviews.

Twinkleestar


	8. Shout Outs

_**Shout Outs**_

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for your reviews!

I don't know if I'm supposed to be doing this here, but oh well.

**MsMcartney – **Thanks! I read some of your stories and their really good too!

**Soxbabe **– Thanks! Your stories are really good too!

**JmacKarla **– Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**JustTheGirl07 – **Thanks! I love your stories! Keep up the freakishly awesome work!

**Cookiedoughmunchkin **– THANKS:)!

**Dramagrl **– Thanks!

**DaNcErA1012002**– Thanks! I like your stories too! Update them soon!

**ZephZero33 **– lol thanks!

**Christabel D.? **(sorry I don't know your screename) – THANKS! haha was it really that good?

**Orangepunchbuggie – **Thanks! Your story's awesome too!

**Beverleyd **– Thanks!

I hope I didn't miss anybody! I'm thinking of making another summerland fanfic. I have more time now since my school just got out for winter break. Happy Holidays!

-Twinkleestar


End file.
